Melody
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "Dia menyukaimu. Karena itu, aku membencimu," gumam Naruto yang kini menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.[WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!]


**Melody**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot. _Let Me Be The One © SS501. Lonely © 2NE1

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _probably shounen ai and yaoi_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

Seorang pemuda yang sudah memainkan piano sejak setengah jam yang lalu hanya tersenyum saat mendengar suara pintu ruang musik terbuka yang diikuti suara langkah kaki ringan beberapa saat setelahnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia 'diganggu', jadi ia tidak terkejut seperti pertama kali hal serupa terjadi.

Dan berbeda seperti pertama kali ia menyadari kehadiran sosok lain yang kini menemaninya, kali ini ia tidak menghentikan permainan jemarinya karena perasaan kesal sehubungan dengan adanya seseorang yang mengganggu kegiatan favoritnya.

Karena sekarang, pada kenyataannya, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan diganggu oleh orang yang kini sudah duduk di salah satu kursi penonton yang tersedia.

_._

_._

_Let me be the one, the only one for you_

_I want it to be me..._

_Let me be the one, the entire day_

_I only think of you..._

_Let me be the one, I'll promise you_

_that I'll live for you..._

_Let me be the one, for eternity_

_I only think of you..._

_._

_._

"Wow, akhirnya kau menemukan lagu itu."

Pemilik suara yang juga merupakan orang yang sudah seenaknya masuk ke ruang musik melangkah mendekati kursi yang ditempati sang pemuda lain saat denting piano berhenti mengalun. Tanpa sungkan ia mempersilakan dirinya sendiri untuk duduk di samping pemuda yang dikenalnya sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

"Butuh beberapa saat bagiku untuk menyadari lagu yang kau nyanyikan waktu itu. Benar-benar merepotkan," balas pemuda lain yang sudah menyelesaikan permainan pianonya.

Uzumaki Naruto, sang 'pengganggu', hanya membalas ucapan kakak kelasnya dengan cengiran lebar. Pada awalnya ia harus mengaku kalau kata 'merepotkan' yang sering terselip di ucapan pemuda bermarga Nara itu cukup mengganggu. Tapi setelah makin mengenal sosok yang ada di sebelahnya, ia malah merasa aneh kalau telinganya tidak menangkap kata itu keluar dari mulut sang lawan bicara.

"Kau tidak ada kelas? Jangan katakan kalau kau membolos lagi," ucap Shikamaru, sang pemain piano.

"Kalau ya memang kenapa?"

Naruto kembali melepaskan tawa melihat pandangan malas yang dilemparkan Shikamaru.

"Tenang saja, guruku tidak masuk hari ini jadi aku punya waktu sampai istirahat siang untuk mengganggumu," papar pemilik rambut pirang meminimalisir kemungkinan dirinya diusir keluar dari ruang musik.

Naruto menekan beberapa tuts secara acak dengan dua jari telunjuknya. Ia tidak begitu suka piano karena sejak dulu ia tidak pernah bisa menguasainya dengan baik. Ia hanya bisa memainkan lagu pendek dengan alat musik yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tidak begitu berbakat memainkan satu alat musik ini.

"Kau tidak membawa gitarmu?" Shikamaru memainkan beberapa nada, menyesuaikan dengan nada acak yang dibuat Naruto.

"_Kaasan_ menyitanya karena nilai ulanganku anjlok," Naruto menggembungkan pipi.

Gitar adalah alat musik yang paling disukai dan dikuasai pemilik iris mata berwarna biru itu. Dibandingkan piano, gitar dan beberapa alat musik bersenar lain memang lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Sementara jemarinya menyesuaikan permainan sang Uzumaki, Shikamaru terlihat mengerutkan dahi. Naruto memang bukan siswa pandai yang menonjol, tapi setahunya pemuda ini tidak pernah mendapatkan masalah dengan nilai pelajarannya. Agak aneh baginya ketika mendengar si pemuda mendapatkan nilai di bawah rata-rata.

"Ah, ada satu lagu yang ingin kunyanyikan, tapi aku tidak yakin apa kau tahu nadanya atau tidak," ungkap Naruto sembari merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan iPod berwarna oranye miliknya.

Shikamaru kembali mengerutkan dahi. Ia bukannya tidak suka mengiringi seseorang bernanyi, apalagi jika suara orang itu tidak perlu diragukan—seperti orang disebelahnya. Tapi ia juga bukan orang yang suka dimintai tolong dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini. Tidak masalah jika ia memang bisa membantu, hanya saja Naruto termasuk orang keras kepala yang keinginannya harus selalu dipenuhi.

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau tahu lagu ini, tapi dengarkan saja dulu. Kalau kau tidak tahu nada pastinya, kau tetap bisa memperkirakannya kan?"

Shikamaru menarik napas panjang dan menggumamkan kata 'merepotkan' sebelum menerima sebelah _earphone _yang disodorkan Naruto. Sementara pemilik rambut yang diikat tinggi berpikir, Naruto menggumam pelan mengikuti nada lagu yang mengalun di telinganya.

Pertemanan dua orang siswa Konoha Senior High ini bisa dikatakan unik—kalau tidak mau dikatakan aneh. Shikamaru adalah murid tingkat akhir yang baru saja menyelesaikan semua ujian akhir. Tidak ada kewajiban baginya untuk hadir di sekolah, tapi ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di ruang musik ini daripada diam dan menunggu hasil ujian di rumah dengan bermalas-malasan—walaupun ia menyukai ide tadi.

Kemampuan bermusik putra tunggal keluarga Nara itu memang sudah menonjol sejak ia remaja dan ia memanfaatkan bakatnya untuk menyabet beberapa penghargaan di lomba musik dan beasiswa yang ditawarkan beberapa instansi pendidikan. Untuk kedepannya ia sudah merencanakan untuk terus mengarah kemampuan dan minatnya di bidang musik, dan itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia mengambil ujian masuk salah satu universitas terkemuka di jurusan musik.

Naruto sendiri adalah siswa kelas dua yang baru saja menyelesaikan ujian sekolah dan masih harus hadir ke sekolah untuk mengikuti beberapa kelas tambahan sebelum mengambil ujian ulang untuk memperbaiki nilainya yang anjlok.

Seperti yang dipikirkan Shiakmaru, putra tunggal pasangan Namikaze-Uzumaki itu bukanlah siswa yang bodoh. Ia dikenal sebagai siswa yang aktif dan kadang membuat guru-gurunya kesal dengan 'keaktifannya'. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan ini memang selalu memiliki _hyper mood_ dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Baik Shikamaru dan Naruto sama-sama menolehkan kepala ketika mendengar ketukan dan suara pintu ruang musik yang dibuka perlahan. Shikamaru bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana senyum lebar tersungging di bibir si pemuda pirang saat melihat seorang gadis muncul dari balik pintu.

"Umm, apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya sang gadis dengan volume suara sedikit dibawah normal, membuat Shikamaru lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahi.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Kau mencariku, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Kita harus segera memulai pelajaran, Naruto-_kun_. _Sensei _meminta bantuanku untuk membantumu," ungkap Hyuuga Hinata, gadis berambut sebahu tanpa mengalihkan padangan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Oh, baiklah. Kau bisa pergi duluan, aku segera menyusul."

Hinata mengangguk setuju dan kembali menutup pintu ruang musik.

"Dia gadis yang baik, benar 'kan, Shika?"

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana seseorang bisa memuji kekasihnya sendiri dengan sangat bangga sepertimu."

Naruto tertawa ketika kembali melihat kerlingan mata bosan dari orang yang berhasil membuatnya selalu menghabiskan waktu luang di ruangan ini.

"Tapi dia memang gadis yang baik. Dia kekasih yang sangat baik." Kali ini senyum lembut mengikuti penuturannya.

Naruto dan Hinata memang sepasang kekasih yang cukup dikenal di Konoha Senior High. Bukan hanya karena kepopuleran Naruto yang disebabkan oleh keramahannya kepada semua orang, tapi juga karena adanya hubungan kekeluargaan antara Hinata dengan salah satu teman Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji yang notabene adalah mantan ketua OSIS sekaligus mantan ketua klub kendo.

"Cepat pergi, jangan membuat kekasihmu menunggu. Seorang gadis biasanya tidak mau direpotkan dengan hal semacam itu," usir Shikamaru ditambah dengan gestur mengibaskan tangan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kurasa sekarang dia tidak akan menungguku," Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula dia tidak akan bisa memulai pelajaran tambahan kalau aku belum datang," tambahnya saat Shikamaru melemparkan pandangan tanda tanya atas perkataan sebelumnya.

"Merepotkan."

Naruto kembali menyunginggkan senyum lebar mendengar kata sakral milik sang Nara. Ia mengambil iPod-nya dan kembali meletakkan benda mungil itu ke saku seragamnya setelah memastikan lagu sudah berhenti berputar.

"Aku tahu aku ini merepotkan, tapi aku belum punya rencana untuk berhenti merepotkanmu. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki rencana untuk melakukannya walaupun kau sudah keluar dari sekolah ini nanti," papar Naruto ceria.

"Terserah kau saja," Shikamaru menarik napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepala, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk melawan sikap kekanakan lawan bicaranya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi! Ah, jangan lupa untuk mencari nada lagu tadi, Shika. Aku akan langsung menyanyikan lagu itu di pertemuan kita selanjutnya. _Bye!_"

Dan dengan itu sosok pemuda berambut pirang melangkah meninggalkan ruangan dan menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan sosok lain yang masih setia duduk di depan piano.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat tidak ada seorang pun di ruang musik. Ia meletakkan tas miliknya ke salah satu kursi sebelum duduk di depan piano dan melakukan pemanasan.

Sudah seminggu sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Naruto, dan sampai hari ini ia sama sekali belum melihat sosok berambut pirang itu lagi. Walaupun almamater mereka sama, Shikamaru sama sekali tidak tahu dari kelas mana Naruto berasal. Ya, dibalik kedekatan yang mereka meiliki, nyatanya ia tidak begitu mengenal pemuda dengan iris mata berwarna biru yang diam-diam tengah ia tunggu.

Shikamaru bukan orang yang menyukai hal-hal merepotkan seperti detail informasi mengenai sang Uzumaki. Ia tidak merasa perlu mengetahui biodata lengkap pemuda itu karena perkenalan mereka selama ini sudah cukup membuatnya menyukai keberadaan Naruto di sebelahnya.

Perkenalan selama dua bulan nyatanya membuat Shikamaru cukup merasa nyaman berdekatan dengan Naruto.

_Well_, Shikamaru pada dasarnya memang bukan orang yang sulit diajak berteman. Kau hanya perlu menambah tingkat kesabaranmu untuk menghadapi sikap santai dan acuh yang tidak ragu ditunjukkan sang pemuda kepada siapapun, termasuk orang tua dan gurunya.

Pemilik iris kecoklatan itu segera menghentikan gerakan jemarinya di atas tuts saat mendengar pintu ruangan yang dibuka pelan.

"Ah, kau di sini rupanya. Aku mencarimu sejak tadi," tanpa ragu Neji memasuki ruangan dan duduk di salah satu kursi setelah sebelumnya kembali menutup pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Bukankah aku yang seharusnya menanyakan itu padamu?" Neji menatap sosok yang ada di depan kelas. Piano memang diletakkan di pojok depan ruangan, berlawanan dengan letak kursi para siswa. "Kudengar kau selalu datang selama liburan ini. Apa ada sesuatu?"

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala dan kembali melanjutkan pemanasan jarinya dengan menekan beberapa tuts secara perlahan sebelum kemudian menambah tempo permainannya.

"Aku juga mendengar kabar kalau ada seseorang yang selalu datang mengunjungimu ke sini," lanjut Neji yang sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan permainan piano sahabatnya.

"Hm."

"Tapi, serius, aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan selama sebulan terakhir di tempat ini?" Neji menumpukan dagu di atas permukaan meja.

"Bermain."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm."

"Benarkah?"

"Menurutmu?"

Neji mengangkat bahu, memberikan gestur kalau ia tidak memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan balik sahabatnya.

Shikamaru menyudahi pemanasannya dan berpikir beberapa saat, berusaha memililih lagu yang ada di otaknya untuk dimainakannya dengan piano.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Naruto?"

Gerakan tangan pemuda yang jenius di bidang musik itu terhenti seketika. Ia mengangkat pandangannya yang tadi mengarah ke tuts piano dan membalas tatapan Neji.

"Belum," jawabnya singkat. "Kenapa?"

"Ada yang harus kukatakan padanya—mengenai Hinata."

"Hm?"

Shikamaru tahu ini sama sekali bukan urusannya, tapi untuk kali ini ia ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan si pemuda pirang. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah temannya, sedikit menunjukkan perhatian tidak salah kan?

"Satu minggu yang lalu hubungannya dan Hinata berakhir," papar Neji, membuat Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi.

"Mereka putus?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Tapi minggu kemarin Hinata sempat menjemput Naruto ke sini."

"Benarkah? Kurasa mereka putus setelah kelas tambahan selesai."

Shikamaru tidak tahu apakah ia harus mempercayai perkataan Neji mengenai kabar tidak mengenakkan ini karena setahunya Naruto sangat menyukai gadis yang notabene sepupu Neji itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka melakukannya, tapi kurasa alasan putusnya hubungan mereka berkaitan dengan Naruto—walaupun Hinata yang meminta mereka mengakhiri semuanya," ungkap Neji dengan nada kecewa yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Hinata yang memutuskan hubungan? Shikamaru makin mengerutkan dahi. Ia tidak begitu mengenal gadis manis yang disebutkan, tapi dari murid-murid yang lain ia sering mendengar bagaimana baiknya gadis pemalu itu.

"Aku tidak bertemu dengannya sejak seminggu yang lalu, setelah Hinata menjemputnya," ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku juga kesulitan menemui bocah itu. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau sekarang dia menjadi targetku," gerutu Neji.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengannya?"

Neji menatap sahabatnya dengan kedua alis terangkat. Jarang-jarang ia melihat sahabatnya tertarik dengan sesuatu yang tidak berkaitan dan tidak menguntungkan bagi pemuda yang bersangkutan.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa dia menyetujui permintaan Hinata untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku berharap banyak pada junior kita itu untuk menjaga saudaraku."

"Hm."

Shikamaru memilih untuk tidak memperpanjang percakapan mereka. Ia mulai menekan beberapa tuts dan ruangan kembali dipenuhi oleh melodi menenangkan dari lagu yang sedang ia mainkan.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Kau datang?" Shikamaru tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat sosok yang sangat tidak asing berdiri menghalangi langkahnya keluar dari _restroom _dimana acara kelulusannya diadakan.

"Kau tidak senang melihatku?" Dan Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menggeleng pelan untuk menjawab dan menepis rasa tidak menyenangkan sang lawan bicara. Naruto menyunggingkan senyum lebar dan menyodorkan buket bunga yang sejak tadi digenggamnya.

"Kau memberikanku bunga di _restroom?"_

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan? Aku sedang membuat kenangan berkesan yang tidak akan kau lupakan," Naruto menggembungkan pipi.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya dan menerima rangkaian bunga mawar dari juniornya. Ia melangkah meninggalkan _restroom,_ diikuti sang Uzumaki beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Tunggu dulu, kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto saat menyadari kalau langkah pemuda yang diikutinya mengarah ke _lift_.

"Pulang. Aku tidak berniat menghabiskan waktuku lebih lama di tempat ini," ungkap Shikamaru ringan.

Naruto menggangguk dan kembali mengikut langkah sang Nara memasuki ruang sempit yang membawa mereka ke lantai dasar sebelum memutuskan untuk menarik pergelangan tangan Shikamaru ketika pemuda itu hendak melangkah lebih jauh meninggalkan gedung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya si pemilik iris mata kecoklatan dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau masih punya hutang padaku, Shika. Ikut aku,"tutur Naruto yang kini menarik pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu ke halte bis terdekat.

Shikamaru hanya menarik napas panjang dan memenuhi keinginan si pemuda pirang. Ia menaikkan alis saat Naruto tidak juga melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Pemuda itu malah mengubah posisi genggamannya. Kini Naruto menyisipkan lima jarinya ke sela-sela jari Shikamaru.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Jangan katakan kalau sekarang kau punya hobi menyelusup ke sekolah malam-malam," cetus Shikamaru ketika ia menyadari kalau saat ini mereka sedang berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah.

"Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku datang ke sekolah di malam hari, tapi kau tenang saja, kita tidak perlu menyelusup untuk bisa masuk," Naruto menunjukkan cengiran lebar.

"Hm?"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka meninggalkan gedung, Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Shikamaru mengikuti si pemilik kulit kecoklatan melangkah ke pos satpam yang terletak tepat disamping gerbang tinggi sekolah mereka.

"Yo, paman! Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Naruto kepada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tengah berjaga.

"Kapan aku melarangmu masuk, anak muda?" balas sang paman sembari tertawa dan membukakan gerbang.

"_See? _Kalau kau ada perlu ke sekolah malam-malam, kau bisa menghubungiku," celetuk Naruto disertai tawa.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus geli mendengar ucapan sombong rekannya dan kembali mengikuti langkah Naruto. Kali ini menuju ruang musik.

"Kau sudah mencari nada lagu yang tempo hari kuperdengarkan kan?" tanya Naruto yang sudah duduk di depan piano.

"Kukira kau tidak akan menanyakannya," balas Shikamaru yang sudah mengambil tempat tepat di samping sang lawan bicara.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Kau menghilang selama dua minggu ini. Itulah kenapa."

Naruto menolehkan kepala ke arah piano di hadapannya dan membulatkan tekad untuk mulai menahan diri agar tidak membalas tatapan pemuda yang tengah bersamanya. Mulai detik ini ia memang akan kesulitan melakukan hal itu.

"Banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiranku. Aku tidak yakin bisa bertemu denganmu dalam keadaan seperti itu."

Shikamaru masih menatap pemuda yang kini menghindari pandangannya.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan hubunganmu dan Hinata?"

Pertanyaan tadi hampir membuat Naruto menolehkan kepala dan menghancurkan tekad yang beberapa saat lalu dibuatnya. Ia menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Begitulah. Darimana kau tahu?"

"Neji. Dia datang ke sekolah beberapa kali untuk mencarimu, tapi ternyata kau lebih pandai darinya. Dia ingin tahu kenapa kau membiarkan Hianta memutuskan hubungan kalian."

Naruto tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar nama salah satu senior yang ia kagumi sampai ke telinganya. Ia mengingatkan dirinya untuk datang dan bicara dengan Hyuuga itu secara pribadi nanti. Ia juga harus meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menjadi orang yang tepat untuk sepupu pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur, tapi entah kenapa aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kalian. Bagaimana bisa kalian putus setelah sebelumnya kau memuji Hinata sebagai seorang kekasih yang baik?"

Naruto kembali menarik napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kita akan bicarakan ini nanti, setelah kau mainkan lagu itu," janjinya. "Lagipula kau memang harus tahu alasan hubungan kami berakhir," gumamnya pelan yang tentu saja tidak berhasil ditangkap telinga pemuda di sampingnya.

.

.

_Baby I'm sorry, even when I'm with you I'm lonely_

_I'm not worthy enough to love, forgive me_

_I'm sorry, this is our story_

_I'm not worthy enough to love even if you're by my side_

_Baby I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely_

_Baby I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely_

_Baby I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely_

_Baby I'm so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely_

_._

_._

Naruto tersenyum setelah Shikamaru menghentikan gerakan jemarinya dan ruangan berubah hening. Lagu yang baru saja ia nyanyikan rasanya cukup mewakili perasaannya sejak dua bulan yang lalu hingga terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kaki ke ruangan ini.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Shika."

"Hm?" Shikamaru menolehkan kepala dan memberikan tatapan tidak mengerti kepada pemuda yang baru saja memecahkan kesunyian.

"Semua ini salahmu..." Naruto memejamkan mata. "Gara-gara kau Hinata memintaku mengakhiri hubungan kami," lanjutnya sejelas mungkin.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan padangan yang menunjukkan kalau ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud sang lawan bicara. Kenapa semua itu jadi salahnya? Kenapa dirinya yang menjadi alasan Hinata memutuskan hubungan mereka? Jangan katakan kalau...

"Dia menyukaimu. Karena itu, aku membencimu," gumam Naruto yang kini menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

Pemuda bermarga Nara itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan dan lakukan untuk menyikapi situasi yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia prediksi ini. Keadaan seperti ini sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya.

"Aku merasa bodoh ketika Hinata mengatakan itu padaku. Aku merasa lebih bodoh ketika aku menyadari dia harus membuang waktunya untuk memberitahuku. Aku benar-benar tidak peka," lanjut Naruto, masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

Shikamaru merubah posisi duduknya. Kini ia sedikit memiringkan tubuh agar bisa duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda yang baru saja menuturkan perasaannya.

"Naruto, aku—"

"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku maka aku akan memaafkanmu."

"Apa?"

Shikamaru mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, sama sekali tidak mengerti dan tidak menduga pembicaraan mereka berbelok tajam seperti yang baru saja terjadi. Ia tidak yakin telinganya menangkap penuturan sang Uzumaki dengan benar.

"Katakan itu atau aku akan membencimu karena kau sudah mempermalukanku di hadapan Hinata."

Nara muda itu makin tidak bisa mengikuti arah pembicaraan mereka. Kenapa tiba-tiba... apa maksud Naruto... Kenapa semuanya bisa mengarah ke pembicaraan ini?

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan memijit pangkal hidungnya perlahan, berusaha meredakan sakit kepala yang diakibatkan kebingungan berlebihan. Ia sama sekali tidak termasuk ke kelompok orang yang memiliki daya tangkap yang buruk, tapi saat ini ia sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan orang-orang dari kelompok tadi.

"Hinata berkata kalau kami tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kami. Menurutnya sejak awal hubungan kami memang tidak seharusnya dimulai," ungkap Naruto tenang. "Aku tidak tahu darimana dia berpikiran seperti ini, tapi dia memberitahuku dengan gamblang kalau dia menyukaimu. Dia menyukaimu karena sudah berhasil membuatku merasakan apa yang tidak pernah kurasakan padanya. Dia berkata kalau aku mencintaimu."

"Dia—apa?"

"Jangan membuatku mengulanginya, Shika."

Shikamaru menarik napas panjang dan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menenangkan diri.

"Hinata berkata kalau aku yang sedang bersamamu berbeda dengan aku yang sedang bersamanya. Dia berkata bahwa ketika saat kita bersama, aku terlihat lebih hidup. Kau sudah membaca lirik lagu yang tadi kunyanyikan? Itu sebenarnya adalah lagu yang dia perkenalkan padaku untuk membantuku menyadari bagaimana hubungan kami selama ini."

Shikamaru tentu sudah membaca lirik dari lagu yang nadanya berhasil ia hafalkan dalam waktu tiga hari itu. Ia tidak mungkin bisa memainkan piano dengan baik tanpa mengetahui dan memahami makna lagu yang dimainkannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto. Tapi tidak dari sudut pandang seperti itu," ungkap Shikamaru tenang.

"Kau pikir aku menyukaimu seperti yang Hinata katakan? Aku memang menyukaimu, sebagai teman dan orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai seorang kakak. Tapi Hinata tidak mempercayainya. Dia bersikukuh kalau aku menyukaimu lebih dari aku menyukainya! Aku bisa gila."

Shikamaru menatap pemuda yang sedang mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi. Ia tidak akam memungkiri kenyataan kalau ia menyukai keberadaan Naruto di dekatnya. Ia menyukai bagaimana pemuda itu datang ke ruangan ini dan tiba-tiba membuatnya mengiringi lagu yang dinyanyikan secara acak. Ia sangat menyukai hubungan yang mereka miliki. Tapi tidak seperti yang dituduhkan Hinata—

—Atau mungkin belum.

"Hinata berkata kalau belum ada satupun dari kita yang menyadari perasaan masing-masing, maka dari itu dia memintaku mengakhiri hubungan kami sekaligus memintaku untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat denganmu."

Shikamaru bisa melihat bagaimana daun telinga pemuda di depannya memerah perlahan. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyum melihat pemuda yang selalu berisik dan bersemangat ini tiba-tiba berubah pemalu dan salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai hubungan merepotkan itu."

Naruto mengangkat dan langsung menolehkan kepala. Ia membalas pandangan tenang dan teduh yang ditunjukkan lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan terkejut.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu dan kembali duduk menghadap piano yang sejak tadi ia abaikan. Ia berusaha untuk menganggap perkataan tadi sebagai sesuatu yang normal dan biasa, sama seperti perkataan-perkataan sebelum percakapan mengenai hal ini berlangsung. Walaupun degub jantungnya menandakan bahwa usahanya sia-sia.

"Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan dugaan Hinata, tapi aku penasaran kenapa dia bisa menduga seperti itu. Satu-satunya cara untuk menjawab rasa penasaranku adalah dengan memenuhi permintaan mantan kekasihmu itu," papar Shikamaru yang sudah kembali bersiap menekan tuts.

Naruto masih belum bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda yang beberapa jam lalu resmi menjadi alumni Konoha Senior High itu.

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk terus direpotkan olehmu. Lagipula kau berkata kalau kau tidak akan berhenti merepotkanku walaupun aku sudah lulus dari sini bukan?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa membalas tatapan yang berasal dari irus mata berwarna biru.

Kali ini keadaan hening yang melingkupi keduanya tidak disertai suasana kaku dan tegang seperti sebelumnya. Keheningan yang sedang terjadi saat ini adalah kenehingan yang menenangkan dan nyaman.

"Hinata mencintaimu, jadi kupikir dia tidak akan mengatakan hal sembarangan mengenai perasaanmu. Dia berkata seperti itu padamu mungkin karena dia tahu kau akan mengatakannya padaku. Dan rasanya aku mengerti maksud dari ucapan dan lagu yang dia berikan padamu."

"Kau mengerti? Apa maksudnya?" Naruto tidak bisa membawa suaranya ke volume normal.

Shikamaru menolehkan kepala dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"Dia ingin membuatmu tidak merasa sendirian. Dia ingin aku membuatmu merasa nyaman dengan hubunganmu selanjutnya—denganku."

Naruto membulatkan mata. Perkataan dari pemuda yang kini sudah mulai menekan tuts berhasil menekan tombol kepekaannya. Ia langsung mengingat dua baris makna lirik dari lagu yang Hinata beritahu tepat satu hari sebelum gadis itu memutuskan hubungan mereka.

_ 'When you close I still feel like we were apart, I can't stay. Cause with you baby, I'm so lonely.'_

Pemilik rambut pirang itu kembali ke alam sadar saat telinganya tidak lagi mendengar suara yang dihasilkan piano di hadapannya. Ia kembali menatap pemuda yang sedang menemaninya, menunggu perkataan yang akan meluncur dari pemilik marga Nara itu.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya padamu dan menurut penuturanmu kau juga sepertinya sama denganku. Tapi kita menyukai keberadaan masing-masing, jadi kurasa tidak akan ada masalah. Mulai saat ini aku mengizinkanmu untuk merepotkanku selama yang kau mau, Uzumaki Naruto."

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Yep, saya akan berhenti di sini~ Kelanjutan hubungan mereka _monggo_ diimajinasikan sendiri. Sekuel? _NOPE. _Saya tidak mau memperpanjang daftar sekuel yang harus saya selesaikan, _gomennasai~ _Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali saya membuat _fic_ ShikaNaru dan saya sadar di sini karakter Shika OOC -_-" Serius, susah membuat satu tokoh itu tetap IC sekeras apapun saya berusaha (selama ini). Okelah, _reader _yang baik silakan tinggalkan _review~_


End file.
